


We'll Meet Again

by grimcognito



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, transformers: idw
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Red Alert's attempted suicide, Inferno's never been quite the same. Then, after Tyrest's weapon is set off, he goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply: I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise, nor do I make profit from writing these stories.
> 
> I was upset that Inferno had zero panel time in the comics when it came to Red Alert's story, so here is his half. Short and sad.

Every cycle, either before or after his shift, Inferno takes a trip to the stasis storage center and kneels in front of locker 335. He’ll press his head to the cool metal surface and begin to talk. 

Sometimes it’s just an update on his day, a bit of gossip about the newest couples on the ship, updates on security measures and which cameras Whirl has destroyed this week. Every word is measured and careful, as if he’s afraid his voice might waver otherwise. 

And every time he leaves, he parts with the words, “See ya soon, Red.”

When Tyrest’s weapon detonates and wipes out all of the cold forged mechs, Inferno goes missing. It’s Rung who finds him, sitting on the floor of the storage room, leaning on the lockers, with Red Alert cradled in his lap. They’re calling desperately for Ratchet, but Rung interrupts. They’re too late. Inferno is gone. 

Ratchet comes anyway, but it’s clear immediately what happened, the evidence is tucked neatly in Inferno’s curled fingers, cradled possessively between the two frames. Ratchet delivers the report as Rung heads for the security room to watch the video feed from earlier. 

Approximately two days earlier, Inferno made his way into the storage locker, as usual. Knelt and pressed his forehead to locker 335, as usual. Then, he pulled the locker open, stroking the side of Red Alert’s face with such sadness in every line of his frame, Rung felt the ache in his own spark. 

Red Alert’s optics were dark, face blank, a few trapped wisps of colorful smoke escaping the edges of his plating as Inferno lifted him up. Carried him a few steps away before he slumped against the lockers and slid down to the floor. He was saying something, whispering it so softly the cameras couldn’t pick up the audio. Then he carefully pried open Red Alert’s spark chamber, fingers trembling as he dipped his hand in and pulled out the casing that used to house Red alert’s spark. 

Even knowing what happened next, Rung can’t help but cover his mouth with a hand as Inferno’s own chassis split apart, the bright glow of his spark lighting the room. Inferno reached in, gripping his own spark, housing and all, and tugged it free. The glow faded quickly and Inferno smiled at Red Alert, that empty face tilted against his shoulder. He curled his fingers around both spark housings and cradled his hand between them. His optics dimmed, fading until there was no light left, and just before they go out, Rung hears him whisper, “See ya soon, Red.”


End file.
